Mystic Travels
by KateT101
Summary: An incident involving the box ghost sends Danny through one of the mysterious doors in the ghost zone and into the Pridelands of Africa. With no way home, how will Danny survive living with a pride of lions? REWRITE.
1. 1 The Box Ghost

**Mystic Travels**

 **~Rewrite~**

* * *

 **Written by KateT101**

 **All rights to Disney and Nickelodeon**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Box Ghost**

 **1,552 words**

 **Published on:** **25th May 2015**

* * *

 **Summa** **ry: An incident involving the box ghost sends Danny through one of the mysterious doors in the ghost zone and into the Pridelands of Africa. With no way home, how will Danny survive living with a pride of lions? Set after The Lion King 2 and at the start of Danny Phantom Season 3 (after An Eye For An Eye and Infinuty Realms.)**

* * *

Danny sighed as his ghost sense went off once again. It was the fifth time this had happened today, and it wasn't even noon! Normally, he'd be anxious at the thought of a ghost attack, but Danny knew exactly which spirit was causing the trouble. It was the same ghost that had been bugging him _all day_.

"Beware! For I am the Box Ghost!"

Danny sighed even louder, letting his head drop to the lunch room table with a loud thud. He groaned in irritation before lifting his head back up, "Doesn't this guy ever give up?"

"It's just the Box Ghost, Danny," Danny's Goth best friend, Sam, scoffed dismissively before taking a bite of her tofu veggie wrap, "You can leave him alone. He's not very threatening, after all. It's not like he's going to wreak havoc on the school by stealing everyone's lunch boxes."

Just as Sam spoke those words all the student's school lunch boxes rose in the air, spinning around the room and attacking the unsuspecting teens. Everyone in the room screamed in terror, running out of the cafeteria in fright. The Box Ghost cackled as he commanded the boxes to chase the students who were remaining in the room.

"Whoops," Sam muttered, jumping away from the table with Danny and Tucker before running to the back wall of the lunch room, "Looks like I was wrong."

"He seems particularly motivated today." Tucker commented, surprise evident in his voice. He ducked as a lunch box came particularly close to clipping his head, "Maybe he's been working out to try and beat you, Danny."

Danny laughed dryly as he watched the last few students dash out of the cafeteria. Once only himself, Sam and Tucker were left did Danny transformed into his alter-identity Danny Phantom. He rose into the air towards the Box Ghost.

"Can you just leave me alone? This is the fifth time today I've had to deal with you. Go bug someone else!" He yelled as he fired an ectoblast directly at the ghost.

Danny's eyebrows rose in surprise as The Box Ghost managed to dodge the attack. ' _Wow_ ,' he thought to himself, ' _Maybe he has been practising_.'

While distracted by his foe's unusual display of skill, Danny didn't notice several lunch boxes coming towards him until it was too late. He was knocked to the ground and buried under students' lunch. He struggled to free himself. Obviously The Box Ghost was still using his power on the boxes to hold Danny in place. He continued struggling to no avail; it was strange to say, but The Box Ghost was too strong. The force of the boxes lifted as Danny heard the ghost cackled in victory, before silence fell over the room.

Danny groaned again, pushing the boxes off of his body and pulling himself from the ground, "Did you guys catch him?" he asked Sam and Tucker.

The two shook their heads from where they stood near the wall. Neither had a thermos out, "Nah, man," Tucker said, "The thermos is in your locker, remember?"

Danny nodded, phasing his body to get rid of food that had burst out of the lunch boxes and stuck to him, "Yeah, I remember. Where'd he go, then?" He scanned the room looking for the ghost.

"He just took off once he pinned you down." Sam said, moving to stand by Danny.

"I think he's deliberately trying to be an inconvenience," Danny said with a sigh as he transformed back into his human self. He turned to Sam, "See, he may not be threatening, Sam, but that's not what bothers me," He said, referencing what she'd said earlier, "He's annoying as crud and that's why I can't just leave him alone."

"Come on, Hero," Sam said with a laugh. She pulled Danny towards the cafeteria doors, "We better get heading to class. Lunch is almost over."

* * *

The Box Ghost "attacked" another seven times during the rest of the school day, which annoyed Danny to no end. He sighed in utter frustration as he left Casper High at the end of English class. He'd had to stay back a little later than normal because Mr. Lancer had given him a short detention for being late to class. He'd been late because of The Box Ghost, of course.

There was no one anywhere near the school besides himself and Sam. She had waited outside Lancer's classroom for Danny's detention to end, while Tucker had to leave because his mother had wanted him home straight away. "Why is he bothering me so much?" Danny threw his arms up in the air, "I don't have time to fight pointless ghosts all day."

"I think he's up to something, Danny," Sam said with a unsure frown, "He's never been so persistent before. There's got to be more to it than him just wanting to be annoying."

"Maybe you're right, Sam. Next time I see him, I'll just catch him in the thermos and stop him being a pain. Maybe even leave him in there for a few days." He laughed at the thought, "It would be nice to not have to-"

"Beware!"

Danny felt anger well up in him, "Are you kidding? It's been less than an hour since you last bothered me!" He changed into his alter identity, firing three ectoblasts at the ghost as he flew into the sky, "Get lost!"

The Box Ghost laughed mockingly as he once again dodged the attacks, "Why don't you make me?" He taunted before taking off down the street.

"Danny you need to get the-" Sam began shouting to her friend, but he had already taken off down the street, "-thermos" she finished with a sigh. "Good luck getting rid of the ghost without the thermos, Hero."

* * *

The Box Ghost put up yet another incredible fight. He managed to evade all of Danny's attacks while keeping out of the Ghost Boy's reach. They were flying through the streets of Amity Park, but Danny was too fixated on his opponent to pay much attention to where he was being lead.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw his house ahead of them. "Where are you going?" He muttered to himself. Was The Box Ghost planning to attack Danny's family? He scoffed to himself. ' _Like he'd be much of a threat against four fully-trained Fentons. Even Jazz could take him out._ '

He kept up his speed as they flew intangibly into the Fenton household, through the kitchen and down to the basement. Danny was surprised to not see his parents tinkering with inventions in their lab, but didn't think too much on it. They usually left the house during the day to buy new equipment.

Danny halted once he noticed The Box Ghost was near the portal, "What are you doing?" He asked in surprise. His voice turned mocking as he put a fake smile on his face, "Are you going to send yourself back to the Ghost Zone for me? Aw, that's so considerate after all the trouble you've caused me today."

"He hasn't caused as much trouble for you as I will, Welp," A deep voice said from the back of the lab.

Danny turned, surprised to see the ghost hunter Skulker standing behind him. The huntsman grinned maliciously before firing a at Danny. The ghost's smirk grew as he activated the net. Danny screamed as shock waves were sent through his body, causing him to lose his grip on his ghost half. He transformed back into a human before dropping to the ground, writhing in pain.

"What took you so long? I've been here all day waiting for you," Skulker yelled at The Box Ghost.

The Box Ghost whimpered softly at his more powerful companion, "H-he didn't try to follow me at all. I attacked a bunch of times, but he didn't try to chase me."

Danny coughed and groaned, still feeling weak from the shock. He sat up in the net peering at Skulker, "Wait so you guys are working together?" He coughed again, "Vlad, I get, but The Box Ghost? You must be desperate."

Skulker snarled, moving towards the boy and hoisting him up in the net. He brought his face close to Danny's, frowning angrily at him " _Very_ desperate," He growled before dropping the net back on the floor. Danny landed with a loud thud and groaned once more at the force of the fall. Skulker turned his attention back to The Box Ghost, "Get that portal open. I need to dispose of this creature."

Danny's attention lifted at that, "Get rid of me?" He said in surprise, "Don't you want to hang my pelt on your wall?" His voice was light and mocking, but inside he shuddered. He didn't want to die to become wall art.

"No, Ghost Boy, that's not my intention today." He smirked cruelly, "I'm still working with Vlad. He asked to get rid of you, something about 'mocking mental health'. I don't think he meant me to take it literally, but oh, well." He carelessly flipped his hand, showing his lack of concern, before moving back to Danny and kneeling down in front of him, "A deal's a deal, right?" His smirk grew as he grabbed the net, before firing off into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read the revised Mystic Travels! I appreciate all of the support I've had from you guys all through this little Hiatus. It's been a tough couple of months (actually maybe years is a better description).**

 **I've been meaning to re-write this for** _ **ages**_ **but it's been so difficult. Every time I tried to read over the original story I just got so annoyed at myself. Personally I feel my writing was incredibly immature back in the day and that made it so hard to read the story without wanting to throw my laptop at the wall and cuddle up in my bed in embarrassment.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the re-write! Please tell me what you think. I hope you think the characters are sounding canon and the storyline makes sense so far. Concrit is welcome, but please be nice about it. Flames are hurtful, guys, remember that!**

 **I'm hoping to make updates a regular thing, ideally every week but with University commitments, my job and my (virtually non-existent) social life, I may have to make it every fortnight.** **If you're unsure, check my profile for any information about updates. If I happen to have any delays with chapters I will post it all on my profile in big, bold letters so you can find it easily.**

 **I might also start using my Tumblr as a way to broadcast update news and stuff like that, so you can go ahead and follow me if you'd like (link on my profile). If enough people end up following my Tumblr, I'll gladly start posting news there.**

 **Thank you once again for sticking with me! - KateT101**


	2. 2 The Fall

**Mystic Travels**

* * *

 **Written by KateT101**

 **All rights to Disney and Nickelodeon**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Fall**

 **1,693 words**

 **Published on:** **10th June 2015**

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm just writing a quick note here to apologise with the delay on this chapter. I aimed to have this uploaded two days ago, but I got caught up with studying for my end-of-semester finals for Uni. Sorry again for the delay! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Danny would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit anxious as Skulker flew him through the Ghost Zone towards his lair. He struggled in the net trying to fight his way out. He could probably release himself if he was able to use his ghost powers, but the electric shock he'd suffered still affected his abilities. He was powerless, for the moment at least.

Skulker laughed darkly as he noticed Danny attempting to break free, "It's no use trying to release yourself, ghost child! Without your powers you are helpless!" He grinned cruelly, "You're all mine."

Danny groaned in frustration as he pulled at the net hoping it would give way. When it refused to break, Danny let go and yelled in anger. He tried to touch his ghost half again so he could activate his full powers, but it failed. He growled when Skulker started to laugh in victory.

"Wait!" An annoying, yet familiar voice yelled through the silent air, "You forgot to give me my reward."

Skulker groaned as The Box Ghost hurriedly arrived at his side, "I don't even think you deserve a reward after the time I wasted waiting for you to bring him." Skulker snarled as he gestured to the boy floating in the net.

Danny looked between the two ghosts, thankful for the distraction. Maybe he could spend this time finding a way out of the cage. He discreetly searched through his jean pockets hoping to find something sharp he could cut the net with, but had no such luck. All he found was a blunt pencil and half a packet of gum.

"Hey!" The Box Ghost wailed, "I did what you wanted!"

Skulker scoffed, "You should be happy enough with the training I gave you in order to lure the whelp to me. You're much more of a threat now; consider that your reward."

He made an attempt to fly off into the Ghost Zone, but The Box Ghost stepped in front of him, sounding unnaturally harsh, "I want the reward we agreed upon." Danny looked up in surprise - the usually weak and spineless ghost seemed particularly strong-willed today.

Skulker sighed, obviously not wanting to debate the matter any further, "I have more important things to do than deal with you." He muttered dangerously before pulling a weapon from within his armour and tossing it towards The Box Ghost, "Consider this a good enough reward. Now leave me alone."

Danny stared at the weapon, which appeared to be one of Skulker's own blasters. The Box Ghost whooped in delight, "I am the Box Ghost! Now a great threat with my new Box Blaster!"

"Does it actually blast boxes?" Danny asked doubtfully.

The ghost looked confused, "I don't know." He looked closer at the weapon in his hands, "Is this how it shoots...?" He muttered, pulling at the trigger.

"No!" Skulker yelled, but it was too late. The weapon shot out a blast of ectoplasm which flew right at Danny and Skulker. Skulker managed to dodge the rogue discharge while Danny braced himself for the hit. Luckily, the blast missed Danny by mere inches and instead blew a large hole through the net.

Danny grinned in success as he moved out of the trap. His victory was short lived, however, once he realised his ghost powers were still out of commission and he had no way to fight. He turned towards Skulker who was looking livid at the destruction of his net.

"You fool!" He yelled at The Box Ghost. The smaller ghost looked terrified as Skulker's angry form moved towards him. He screamed in terror, before racing away from the ghost hunter.

Skulker snarled again before turning his attention towards Danny, who floated near the ruined net. He had no way of escaping and that scared him. Now that Skulker was in such a bad mood, he may just end up making Danny's pelt wall art.

"W-what are you doing?" Danny stuttered in surprise once Skulker activated a pair of electric hand cuffs and placed them on Danny. He then grabbed the boy by the arm and began pulling him through the Ghost Zone.

"I'm getting rid of you once and for all." Skulker muttered dangerously as he searched the area. His eyes found something of interest and he activated his jet pack so he could fly in the direction.

"What? I didn't even do anything! That was all The Box Ghost! Go after him, not me!" Danny argued, struggling against the cuffs and Skulker's iron grip. He frantically tried to activate his ghost powers but it was no use. He was still defenceless.

"You exist and that's enough." The hunter muttered, "What do you call it? Misplaced aggression, yes?" He grinned maliciously as he reached his destination. Danny looked up to see they had stopped near a lone door which floated in the Ghost Zone.

Each door either lead to a ghost's domain or were portals through time or could take people into another world. This particular door was large and brownish-gold with a huge lion's head as a door knocker. The golden lion was mid-roar and reminded Danny of the old MGM lion logo from movies he'd watched as a child.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Danny asked frantically as they got closer to the door.

"I'm putting you somewhere where I won't have to deal with you for a while." Skulker reached for the door and it opened with a loud creak, "So long, Ghost Child!" He yelled, forcing Danny through the door and slamming it behind him.

* * *

Danny screamed as he fell several hundred feet towards the earth. The door must've opened to a portal high in the sky, rather than close to the ground as it usually did. He panicked as the air rushed past his body and through his hair. The ground looked to be quite far away and even though the free fall made him panic, he felt somewhat thankful that the distance gave him some time to come up with a plan. His powers were still failing him, so he couldn't slow himself down that way.

He pulled his wrists apart from each other once the energy activating the cuffs stopped working. Being away from Skulker, the handcuffs no longer had their power source and Danny, even in his human form, was able to tear them off his wrists.

He took a quick glance around the area once he was a bit closer to the ground and could identify landmarks. Danny tried to find anywhere to land that wouldn't result in a dozen broke bones, like a tall, leafy tree or a river. After a few seconds he managed to spot a large body of water, like a small lake a few feet ahead of him. He was plummeting closer to the ground with every second that passed, but he still had time to save himself.

Focussing all his energy, Danny tried to call back his powers. He gasped when he felt the familiar cold tingle of his ghost half cover him as he transformed, "Yes!" He called in success, flying quickly towards the lake. His grip on his ghost half was very weak and he doubted he could keep it up long enough to land like he normally would. The electric shock from Skulker's net was still messing with his abilities, causing him to lose the flying power and drop slightly ever few seconds. He managed to position himself over the water just as his powers completely failed and he was turned back into a human. In this form he was much more susceptible to injuries.

Jack and Maddie Fenton, Danny's parents, had drilled every type of survival technique into him his entire life, yet he was still frozen and unsure of what to do. He was falling fast and even with the lake there to break his fall, Danny knew he couldn't escape all injuries. The force of the water itself would be extremely painful. As he fell closer to the earth he opened his arms and legs to try to slow himself down. He was still falling fast.

Danny braced himself as he was only a few feet from the water. He shut his eyes and curled up in a ball, hoping that if he survived breaking the water cannonballing would be a lot less painful than bellyflopping. He hit the water hard and fast, feeling the wind getting knocked out of him as a stinging pain from the force of the water covered his body. But he didn't feel any injuries, at least none that would be life-threatening.

With as much strength as he could muster, Danny kicked himself to the surface and took a deep breath. He breathed heavily for a few moments as he floated in the water, trying to get over the shock of hitting the water. After getting his breathing in check, Danny slowly swam to the shore. He managed to pull himself to shore after what felt like hours of swimming.

Danny collapsed on the ground feeling as if he had no strength left in his body. He lay on the floor, taking quick shallow breaths. The fall along with the plummet into the lake had taken been physically challenging, but the swim to shore had completely exhausting.

He pulled himself up after a few moments and took a few short steps forward before dropping beneath a tree. He propped himself up against the tree's trunk, taking a quick look around. Danny knew he was somewhere strange, whether it be the future, the past or even a different world. He looked above him, noticing the sun was high in the sky. _'It must be the middle of the day._ ' He thought as he leaned back against the tree _'However long a day is in this world._ '

Danny wanted to survey the area and try identifying anything else in the area that could give him an idea of where he was, or even what possible threats there could be. However, before he could notice anything of significance, he was overcome by fatigue and passed out.

* * *

 **Quick note: I've never been skydiving or bungy jumping (I would really love to though!) so I don't actually know what it is like to fall a really far distance. I did a little research about falling and ways to slow yourself down (I know, a little overboard. But, apparently it's a good thing to know if I'm ever in an airplane crash. I'm prepared) but the stuff I found wasn't too helpful. I just decided instead to write something that could be partially believable and could** _ **maybe**_ **happen. I think it's not too much of a big deal how realistic Danny's fall is. After all, he is a half ghost with super-healing abilities and in one episode Jack Fenton survived jumped out of a plane without activating his parachute. I think I can get away with Danny surviving a fall into a lake.**

 **Anyway on another note, thank you for reading the latest chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Danny's finally in Africa, although he doesn't really know that yet since he fell unconscious! Silly Danny! The next chapter will introduce Simba and everyone whoo!**

 **I'll let you know now, the plot will be a bit different in this rewrite than in the original. I'm not going to go into specifics about what it is; you'll find out soon enough.**

 **Thank you again! I'm keen to read all your reviews! And if you've been skydiving or bungy jumping or done any other "extreme" sports, let me know how it went for you! I'm keen to try it all when I actually have money to do fun stuff, haha.**

 **Have a great day guys! Bye for now, not forever, KateT101**


End file.
